


Brand New Neighbors

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's new neighbor introduces herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes in my writing or something that doesn't make sense and needs clarification please tell me, I want to improve my writing so it's a big help.  
> If you want to check out my tumblr, my user name is korrasamishipper

She almost didn’t hear the doorbell ring as she focused on the screen, her thumbs moving the analog sticks at super speed.  
“Korra, get the door,” said Bolin in a strained voice, as he shouldered Mako, who was sitting cross-legged next to him completely engrossed in the game.  
“You just want me to leave so that you stand a chance against me. Lets face it, it’s the only way you’ll ever beat me.” Nevertheless Korra stood up after pausing the game and made her way towards the door, but not before sticking her tongue out at a grumpy-faced Bolin.  
Korra opened the door, expecting their pizza, but was completely taken back by what she saw. The girl standing in her doorway was gorgeous, her raven hair cascading around her sholders, her green piercing eyes looking into Korra’s blue ones.  
“Hi. My name is Asami Sato,” said the stranger, her voice bringing Korra out of her daze. “I just moved into 302, and figured I should meet the neighbors,” she said sheepishly.  
Korra, pink-cheeked, and still mesmerized by the beauty in front of her, stammered at a loss for words.  
“Korra, is it the pizza?” Mako approached her from behind. He walked up to the door, placing his palm on Korra’s shoulder, looking over her.  
Korra felt his hand clench down hard on her shoulder as he took in the sight, his face rivaling the color of the scarf he wore so often. The pressure from his hand jostled Korra and she quickly regained her composure, knocked Mako’s death grip from her shoulder, and extended her hand to Asami.  
“Hi, I’m Korra.” The girls shook her hand and Korra couldn’t help but notice how soft it was in her own.  
“I’m…uh…M-Mako,” the flustered boy said softly from behind Korra.  
Suddenly Mako surged forward, pushing into Korra, as his brother pounced on him to see what all the commotion was, “Hey! You’re not the pizza guy!” The surprise in his tone made Asami chuckle; Korra nearly melted at the sound.  
“It’s nice to meet you all!” Asami said sounding genuinely excited. “Well I didn’t really know what to get you, so I brought this.” She held up her free hand to display a case of beer.  
“Oh, you didn’t have to,” the tan girl replied, as she realized that she was still holding her hand, quickly releasing it.  
Asami also seemed to become aware of just how long their embrace was and a slight tint of pink crept up on her pale cheeks, “No, it’s no problem, I just felt awkward coming to your doorstep empty handed.”  
“I don’t mind!” said Bolin enthusiastically as he grabbed the case from her hand. “You should come in, we’re just playing some shooters today, and we need a fourth player!”  
He pushed his brother back, walked past Korra and put his arm around their neighbor, guiding her in.  
“It’s ok, really. I don’t mean to intrude.”  
“Intrude? You brought us beer. You’re more than welcome! And I’m Bolin by the way,” He walked her past the doorframe, and past his brother, who was dusting off his hoodie, bringing her to their living room. Korra closed the door and they all gathered once again in front of the screen, Asami sat next to Bolin while Korra pushed Mako away from the tall pretty girl subtly and took a spot next to her, while Mako, defeated, joined his brother.  
The sun was long set by the time the crew finished up their little gathering. Pizza boxes lay opened and empty on the floor and beer bottles were strewn around the room. Bolin sat on the couch stroking his ferret, content with life, while Mako started cleaning up the mess.  
“Thanks for today,” said Asami as she approached the door. “Today was really fun.”  
“Yeah, I’m glad you decided to say hi to us,” replied Korra as she fumbled with the locks.  
As Asami walked out, Korra gathered her courage and tapped her gently on her back. Asami turned around and looked directly into Korra’s eyes again, a questioning look on her face.  
“Um, so I have these two tickets to a kickboxing match for tomorrow and Bolin canceled last second, and Mako has work tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come?” She steeled herself for her answer.  
“You mean like a date?” Asami asked enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling in the lights of the hallway.  
“If you want to…I mean…Yeah, a date!” Korra figured that it was better to just get it out there instead of stuttering and mumbling like a fool.  
“I’d love to.”  
“Great, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 5.”  
With that Asami once again started walking towards her apartment, while Korra went back into hers with a goofy grin resting on her face.  
“You owe us, ya know,” said Mako with an unimpressed face, as he stood by his brother and watched Korra lock the door.  
“Yeah I was really looking forward to tomorrow,” whined Bolin, “and now we have an extra ticket too.”  
“Thanks guys.”  
Korra really did owe her roommates big time, seeing as they had been planning to go to tomorrow’s match for nearly a month and a half, before the brothers told Korra to ask Asami to go with her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami hosts a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried

Korra grinned like an idiot while she read the text that illuminated her phone seconds ago. Her new neighbor Asami invited her and her roommates over for mover night. Asami only lived there for about a week now, but she already had a chance to hang out with them for a full day, and even went on a date with Korra.   
Korra fondly remembered the day they went to the fight together. The moment they entered the arena, Asami’s eyes lit up with excitement, and Korra could already tell that it was going to be a good date. Korra couldn’t keep her eyes off Asami, while the tall girl actively observed the match, shouting and pumping her fists in the air. On the way home, after the match, Asami spent the whole time talking about the fight excitedly, she even told Korra that she did some kickboxing from time to time herself.  
When she got home that day, Mako and Bolin pelted her with questions until well past midnight, while Korra answered them with dreamy eyes.   
She read over the text again, and entered the living room. Bolin sagged on the couch, petting Pabu, and Mako was sitting at the desk, going over his police work.  
“Asami invited us for mover night,” Korra announced enthusiastically.  
“Really? That’s awesome! I’m up for it,” Bolin said as he sat up, Pabu falling into his lap.   
“I guess I can wrap up these reports later.” Mako didn’t sound at all annoyed to be pulled away from his work.  
“Ok, I’ll text her that we’ll be there.”  
***  
They walked into Asami’s living room and their mouth’s dropped open. Her media setup was huge, the tv took up nearly half the wall, while an assortment of speakers stood on either side.  
“So I picked up this new mover today, it’s supposed to be scary,” Asami said as she looked at the back of the box holding the dvd.  
“Cool I wanted to see that one!” Bolin said as he purposefully elbowed his brother. He wanted to go see it in the theatres, but Mako wouldn’t budge. He made up some excuse, but Bolin knew that he was just too scared to see it.  
“Yeah…let’s watch it…” Mako chuckled nervously, his face looking more pale than usual.  
They settled into the couch, Korra saving some space for Asami next to her, as Asami popped the mover into the DVD player. Bolin grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table and propped it on his lap stuffing his face before the disk even loaded. On her way to the couch Asami turned off the lights and sat next to Korra, their shoulders touching. Korra looked over to Asami, their eyes meeting, and grinned at her while a blush worked its way up to her cheeks. Korra was glad that the lights were off and Asami couldn’t see her flustered face.   
Asami clicked “ok” on the remote and the movie began.  
***  
They were half an hour into the movie when the gore really started. As the killer spirit dragged a character out of the room by their feet, Korra used the opportunity to slip her fingers through Asami’s, and couldn’t help but smile when Asami ‘s grip tightened. Bolin was leaning forward, his eyes glued to the screen, the popcorn bowl nearly empty in his hands, when the spirit in the movie appeared suddenly out of the dark behind an unsuspecting character.  
A shrill scream resounded through the apartment. Bolin reflexively threw the bowl up into the air as his brother’s scream reached his ears, Korra all but jumped out of her skin at the outburst of the older boy, and somehow ended up nearly in Asami’s lap, and Asami almost fell off the couch as Korra slammed into her with full force, but braced herself at the last second. All three of them looked over at Mako with an annoyed look on their faces, but he was oblivious to their presence and was hugging his knees to his chest and staring at the screen, unaware that his yelp scared the other’s senseless. Everyone, other than Mako, relaxed again and leaned back into their spots, although Asami sat a bit closer to Korra this time.   
The movie went on and as the last character standing defeated the spirit, and returned to their normal life, the credits began to roll.   
“Well that was something,” said Bolin putting an emphasis on ‘something’ as he glared at Mako. The poor policeman’s face was as white as a sheet and he looked out the window and into the darkness of the night, paranoid, while he tried to regain his composure.  
“Yeah, at least it ended on a good note,” Mako squeaked. That’s when the credits ended and a bonus scene came on showing the spirit rising again into the night as the screen went black.  
“Damn it, now he won’t sleep for the next five to six years,” grumbled Bolin.  
Korra helped Asami clean up the snacks and as they made their way to the kitchen, they heard Bolin tease his fearless brother as the other tried to defend what was left of his dignity.  
“I never heard Mako scream that high,” laughed Korra as she handed Asami the empty bowl, and put the soda bottle on the counter.  
“I thought I was going to have a heart attack when he freaked out.” Asami put the empty glasses in the sink and turned to face Korra. “But that was fun, right?”  
“Are you kidding me? That was the best movie night ever,” Korra replied. “I had a really good time.”  
“Me too,” smiled Asami. They just stood there awkwardly for a moment before Asami leaned in and placed her lips on Korra’s. As she began to draw away from her, Korra leaned forward, prolonging the embrace.  
“Well, well. So you just leave me there with Mr. Great Detective, while you get a little bit of sugar on the side? I see how it is Korra,” Bolin stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning on his shoulder. “Guess what, you’re sleeping in our room tonight and I’m taking your bed, because it’s your fault that he’ll be up all night.”  
Korra glared at Bolin with her hands crossed, while Asami stood there with a deep blush.  
“Bolin go away,” Korra demanded. He raised his hands to his chest, palms out and signaled his retreat as Korra turned back to the green eyed girl in front of her and pressed their lips together once again.


End file.
